Unlikely Affairs
by BloodCrested
Summary: After the tournament, Nina sticks around taking a little vacation. Unfortunately for her, vacation isn’t any less hectic than regular life.


**I dont own anything.**

* * *

The phone rang. And Nina growled. This was the third time she had been woken up from sleep by her stupid phone.

Throwing the covers over and placing her feet on the cold tiled floor, she sauntered over to the table where her cell phone sat.

Flipping the cell phone open, and holding it next to her ear, she hissed into the phone, "What?"

"Hello Ms. Williams." Recognizing the voice on the other end, Nina scowled and said nothing.

"I need to talk to you."

"Aren't you talking to me right now?" Nina walked past the bed and to the billowing white curtains that covered the door to the patio. Pushing the away from the screen door she looked out onto her sunbathed patio.

"I need to talk to you somewhere in private."

"I have nothing to say to you."

"But I have something to say to…"

"I'm hanging up now."

"Wait, Nina, just give me five minutes."

There was a click and a soft feminine voice rang out "Thank you for waiting. Please hold, your call will be taken as soon as possible."

"He put me on hold!" Her mind clouded with rage.

A high pitched melody began to play over the phone, making Nina sigh. Ambling back over to the table, Nina settled onto a chair waiting for the caller to return.

Thinking about all the nasty things she would say to him when he returned to the phone, it wasn't until the rapping on the door grew louder that she was pulled from her thoughts.

"Now what..." Nina muttered and wandered to the door. Standing on her tip toes she looked through the peephole. On the other side stood her sister, Anna, donned in a low cut cheetah print dress.

Unlocking the door, she opened it up a foot and peered around it.

"What do you wa…" Nina was interrupted as Anna shoved open the door and pushed past Nina, and walked into the room.

"Nina we need to talk." Anna sighed placing a hand to her forehead.

"Anna I'm a little busy. I am on the phone right now." Nina said through gritted teeth.

"If you're so busy, why are you talking to me and not the other person on the line?"

"I am on hold, but I still don't have time for you right now!"

"You can't take five minutes for your sister?" Anna snapped turning to face her, "Jesus, Nina have you no decency, do you always greet people at the door in your skivvies?"

"You should talk. At least I own a bra."

"I own a bra, I just choose not to wear one. Besides I look fabulous enough." Anna winked and blew a kiss to Nina.

"Yeah fabulous. Those fishnets you're wearing right now are really big in the whore community. You must be so popular."

Anna eyes narrowed over the comment, "Fuck you Nina."

Anna turned away from her sister and gazed around the hotel room, it wasn't much, at least for one of the Williams sisters. On her right was the door to the bathroom, next to the door was a refrigerator, stove, and several feet of countertop. Next to the tiny kitchen was a small table surround by chairs which in turn was next to the bed.

Anna's mouth twitched into a smile as her eyes rested on the rumbled covers of the bed. Turning back to her sister she smirked, "So who are you on the phone with?"

Not noticing Anna's smirk, Nina smiled still smug from making Anna angry, "None of your fucking business."

"You're right… It's not my fucking business, but he sure must be your fucking business." Anna said with a laugh pointing to the red head poking out of the bed covers.

Nina's eyes snapped to the sleeping face of the man in her bed, "What's it to you Anna?"

"Mmmm… He looks young. Robbing the cradle Nina?" Anna smiled scanning the lump on the bed.

"He's perfectly legal."

"So where is he from?"

"How the hell should I know?"

"I meant where you picked him up."

"On the street."

"Wow, back home the hookers aren't as good looking."

"He's not a hooker, I've met him before at the tournaments, and I saw him walking down the street, and I offered him a ride."

"How uncharacteristically compassionate Nina. Offering him a ride… and then bedding him. That takes real talent."

"So between you and me, was he good?"

The high pitched melody on the phone stopped and a voice replaced it, "Ms. Williams?"

"Anna I am busy on the phone, and I am not discussing that with you." Anna turned away from her sister and began talking softly into the phone.

"Fine, be that way Nina." Ignoring Nina and her phone call, Anna walked over to the bed and tugged at the covers of the red headed lump. "Ooooo,"Anna cooed, "What a fine specimen, maybe you don't have such bad taste after all."

Tugging the blanket down to his stomach, Anna's eyes lit up even more. Running a hand down his toned stomach she smiled again.

"He's too cocky for your taste."

Anna turned around to see her sister standing behind her, the cell phone gone from her hand.

"So you'll let me have him then?"

"No. He talks too much for your taste"

"Who said he needs to be awake for me to have him. He's a sound sleeper, he hasn't budged the whole time we've been talking. I can work with that."

"Whatever." Nina said walking to the refrigerator and opening it.

"Would you mind if I woke him? Just because you said I can't have him, doesn't mean he will agree with you."

"Knock yourself out."

Anna smiled as she gently tapped his shoulder. Given no response, she gave his shoulder a sharp push. Still given no response, she began shaking his shoulder roughly.

"Nina what the hell did you do to him!" Anna shouted turning to her sister.

"I told you he talks too much."

"So you kill him?"

"I didn't kill him."

Anna grabbed his hand and let it drop back onto the bed with a thump, "Well what did you do to him then?"

"Drugged him."

"You drugged him because he talks too much! Well pray tell sister what did you do with the drugged up man?"

Nina simply shrugged closing the refrigerator door empty handed, "Who said he needs to be awake for me to have him?"

"Sister you are unbelievable!" Anna huffed, "If you're going to go around drugging up innocent guys just because they chat a little too much, I don't know if I can associate with you."

"He's not some innocent guy."

"Nina!" In a cloud of angry cheetah spots, Anna left the hotel room, mumbling about her mental older sister.

Closing the door and locking it, Nina rejoiced over her sister's departure, but still wondered why she had come in the first place.

Drifting back to the bed, she crawled under the covers and snuggled into the warm body of the red head, forgetting about the phone call and her sister.


End file.
